chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ushi
Ushi, Byk in the Russian translation of the comic, is a massive, tall, large and disgruntled member of the twelve Zodiac Demons under Jackal's command. His size, along with the presence of sharp horns on his head, makes him look like a bull or an ox. He serves under general Ryu. Physical appearance Ushi is a large, massive, heavy, sturdy and muscular wolf, the largest character in the comic. He has a relatively short muzzle with powerful jaws, thick, muscular legs and a short tail terminating into a tuft, with a small golden ring around it. Ushi's most peculiar characteristic is his two big, sharp, curved, ivory-coloured horns, that seem to be mounted on a dark brown structure attached to his forehead. This structure also features a red gem at its center. Ushi's overall body colour is brown, with patches of beige on his cheeks, eyebrows, throat, stomach, legs and tail-tip. His nose, claws and eyes are brown in colour. Ushi's cheeks are very fluffy, and he has very prominent gums coming out of his mouth. The Chinese ideogram "牛" on his left hip signifies "Ox". Personality 's mention of cows.]]Annoyed, aggressive, brave and disgruntled, Ushi is not the kind of wolf one would like to make angry. He is well aware of his great strength, and his big size alone is often enough to frighten his enemies, and sometimes, his friends too. Ushi hardly ever talks. He has no arguments of interest to share with the other Demons. He doesn't enjoy teasing his enemies during battles, nay, he takes them very seriously and concentrates to the max when fighting. He does not fully trust anyone, and so he does not get along with the members of his own team. He gets utterly mad when the word 'cow' is mentioned in conversation, and will often charge the one who said it. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' 'As of Chapter Two' 'As of Chapter Three' Ushi first appears on the rock-shelf alongside other Zodiac Demons. He comes with Ryu, Ketek, and Oniken to get the Sword from the statue of Shiranui. But before they could do that Motyl, to group’s astonishment, manages to .]]steal the Sword. When the scramble for the Sword begins Ushi stands in Cheetah’s way to take the item from him. The yellow wolf exclaims a phrase involving a word ‘cow’, which triggers Ushi and makes him charge at the Chakra Hero. Fortunately for the pursued wolf, Hielo blocks Ushi’s way and challenges him. Later he is seen along with several other Zodiac Demons having the Chakra Heroes cornered to cave’s wall. However C.Y. gives Led a sign to use his powers to create a quake. The trembling ground distracts the Demons and allows the Heroes to give them a slip. After the failure Jackal orders his underlings to go down the gorge where the Demons organize an ambush in an underground forest at the end on misty tunnel. While waiting for the Heroes to appear he chills out with Mishka and snorts at the little demon in anger when he hears the word ‘cow’ again. Finally, when the Heroes reach the Origin Stones, he surrounds them along with other Demons. Ushi is briefly seen as he is engaged in a fight with Hielo. The bull-wolf is rearing up on his hind legs trying to get Hielo off himself, and wounding him with one of his horns, while Hielo bites hard on the other. He is briefly seen again dueling with Hielo while C.Y. transforms into Ajna. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia *Ushi is the heaviest character in the comic, and the heaviest Zodiac Demon. *Ushi's initial design was entirely different, as his big horns extended frontally rather than in the sides, and his fur was a mix of warm and cold grey colours instead of brown and beige. He also had three scars on his right eye, and three more on his left shoulder, which were later dropped. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male